The aftermath of Kathy
by wulversmeadow
Summary: Chandler is sad after discovering that Kathy was sleeping with another guy. His friends are there for him and he appreciates them for it but only one can help him get over her, one who was dealt the same hand. This is a one shot. I do not own Friends or any of it's characters. This does contain male x male and can be quite explicit content so you have been warned.


It had been a long day for both Joey and Chandler. Chandler had just gotten over Kathy since she had slept with the other actor. Joey had had a long day on set trying to resolve being caught in the shower of Charlton Heston.

He didn't get fired but he wasn't getting in easy from the other actors. In the end he had done a brilliant job of his part, but he was exhausted. And he still stunk, slightly from the fishing trip.

'Right guys I'm going to have a long relaxing shower then bed. I gotta go back to work tomorrow for more scenes'.

'Okay Joe', Phoebe replied.

The rest of the gang were sitting in the living room. They were talking about general gossip. But focusing on Chandlers recent break up. Monica looked towards him. 'Are you sure that your okay. I mean how can you be over this so quickly'?

'I know it seems bad, but really you girls helped me so much, so thanks. And well I realized, she is an awful women. She cheated on Joey then she cheated on me. I can see the pattern. And because of that I'm not upset about it. She is in the end a nasty price of work, who is only hurting other people and so I'm not sad. I'm still angry at her, but not sad'.

'Well so long as your sure. Right guys I'm going home. I'll see you all tomorrow. If you need anything Chandler just call okay'? Ross stood up and headed for the door. Everyone shouted 'bye as he left'.

Chandler and the girls spoke for a while, Joey still in the shower. As he spoke to them about something on the TV he yawned. 'Sorry guess I'm tired after all the moping about. Didn't know I would be that sleepy'.

Rachel smiled. 'No worries Chandler. We'll leave you to it. Get some rest and we'll see you tomorrow. I've got an early start anyway'.

She stood up, and as she passed Chandler kissed him on the forehead. 'We're here for you too'.

Phoebe and Monica stood and did the same as they all headed for the door. 'Bye girls'.

As they left Chandler cleaned all the glasses away and tidied up. Joey was just getting out finally. He must have really needed to clean. Too bad it would be pointless in the end, thought Chandler. Poor Joey was upset for not getting to go to the strip club. so he had to make up for that.

Smiling he knew what to do. How to make it all better for the both of them.

He ran over to the door and locked it. It was never locked. He went over to the bathroom door waiting for Joey to come out. He stood all exited. He knew he would be okay soon. Kathy would never plague him or Joey again.

Joey came out dressing gown shut as he dried his hair. He was startled at Chandler being so close. 'Oh hey. Have the others left'?

'Yes', was all Chandler said as he pushed Joey to the bathroom door and passionately kissed Joey. Joey was slightly shocked bit responded just as fervently. He wrapped his leg around Chandlers leg as his hands roamed his hair. Chandlers hands stroking Joey's cheeks. Chandler pushed his groin into Joey's and began rubbing quickly. A loud groan came from Joey as he could feel little Joey getting horny.

'So is this your apology for not taking me to the strip club then'? Joey smirked.

'What do you think'?

Chandler pulled Joey from the door and hand in hand they waddled over to the yellow sofa. He looked to Joey.

Joey smiled, 'What do you need? Top or bottom'?

Chandler thought about it. He wanted to feel loved, but he needed to get his frustrations out of his system. 'I need top I just you know'.

Joey smiled and sat down. 'I do'.

He pulled out from his dressing gown pocket some lube, 'I thought I'd grab some. Thought this might happen'.

Opening his gown Chandler could see Joey's long and well endowed dick. Chandler stripped off his trousers and pants. Joey climbed back giving Chandler room to sit in between Joey's legs. Joey spread his legs apart as Chandler took some lube and coated his dick and fingers. He gave Joey a nervous grin as he pushed his finger into Joey's anus. It was quite tight. They hadn't done it in a while.

'Ngh. Hurts a little. Keep going though'. Chandler slipped his finger in further, all the way in. He wiggled his finger, Joey trying not to make a sound, that would stop Chandler.

He after a few minutes put in another finger, pushing slowly all the way. As he reached the end his fingers brushed against Joey's spot. 'Oh god yes. Oh keep going I might not last long'.

His head fell back as Chandler kept touching his spot. He smiled and gasped at how good Chandler was making him feel.

Chandler took his other hand and began stroking his own penis. He knew with Joey's look alone, he wouldn't last long either. But they had all night. His fingers now three deep were withdrawn, Joey humping away in the air trying to keep the momentum going. He looked down at Joey who's eyes closed already looked to be falling apart from what they had done already. He felt wonderful, elated that he could make Joey Tribbiani so wanton.

He aligned his dick and slowly pushed in, the whole way. Joey groaning in pleasure the whole time. 'You ready. Joe'?

'Oh god. Oh hurry yes. Ah. Please hurry'. Chandler began thrusting in and out of Joey slow but deep to get the momentum going. As they got in to a rhythm Chandler leaned forward to capture Joey's lips. As he did his dick prodded Joey's spot. He began crying out. 'Shit! Oh yes! That's it Chandler. Yes. Ah'!

As he chanted Chandlers name and yes over and over, Chandler began making noises too. 'Joey yes god yes'.

Thrusting harder. Thrusting faster. Joey's dick was rubbing against Chandlers stomach, leaking precome. Chandler loved the feeling of something so hard but warm sliding against him. That alone made him feel so much closer to Joey emotionally. Joey kissed him, with passion. He wanted Chandler to know how much he was thankful for how good Chandler was making him feel on both levels. Physically and emotionally. His hand cradled Chandlers face as his tongue swiped against his. His kiss was deep, in time with the thrusts.

Chandler moaned onto Joey's mouth at the things that tongue was doing to him. No wonder women couldn't resist Joey. They were both close, to coming, the thrusts getting faster and faster. The couch was moving with each hard thrust. The leather squeaking beneath them both. Joey's left leg went around Chandlers ass as he rubbed his leg against the back of Chandlers, for more friction, more touching of each others naked bodies and deeper penetration. That made Joey scream Chandlers name and he began coming hard all over their stomachs. The feeling of Joey's come on his body, pushed Chandler over the edge as he came to.

He poured his seed in to Joey filling up his ass with come as his thrusts became sporadic to the euphoria he felt from having sex with his best friend. No his soul mate. This they both knew. They may be straight but for each other their level of love was more and always would be for them.

Chandler laid on Joey as he panted away. They were both exhausted but very happy.

'She won't hurt us anymore. I will always love you Chandler, I will always be here for you. That won't ever change'. He petted Chandlers hair and began to kiss him. It was a light but meaningful kiss to show him how much he loved Chandler.

As they came down from the post sex feeling they were both quite tired. Chandler moved off the sofa entering the bathroom, Joey close behind. They wiped each other down, Chandler helping with Joey's ass which was red, sore and full of come.

As they finished up, Joey put his hand upon Chandlers shoulder, smiled a smile that spoke that everything would be okay. He kissed him once and they headed for Joey's bedroom.

They lay in each others arms Chandlers head resting in the crook of Joey's arm as Joey stroked his hair soothing them both. 'You feeling better now man'?

'Yeah Joe thanks for that. I just can't believe she would have been so. Well like that'.

Joey looked down at Chandler. 'Listen, she's an idiot. And she is gonna get herself a bad rep, as a home wrecker. She will end up alone. But you Chandler will always have me. I will always be here for you'.

Chandler smiled. He knew what Joey said was true, he would always be there for him. And that's all he needed. 'Thanks man'.

'No problem, dude. Now let's get some sleep. I gotta get up early. Another day on set for me awaits'. They snuggled in together sleeping well within each others arms. And for that night all was fine again for the two best bachelor friends. And no matter what else would happen, they always had each other.


End file.
